


just in case

by abeyance



Series: hey, stranger [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, Cheating, Coffee Shops, Daario is Vanilla, Dany is Not, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jealousy, Jonerys Valentine's Challenge, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, and, but on accident!, enter:, on a date with daario, with whom she might have fucked once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Dany keeps running into Jon, a guy she accidentally had sex with instead of with her semi-boyfriend, Daario. But her thoughts are leading her to what she thinks he can give her that Daario cannot...Hey, maybe the second-go is worth a shot.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: hey, stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636174
Comments: 72
Kudos: 171





	just in case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iceandfiresource's Jonerys Valentine Week Day 3 (Leather): Dirty Talk. 
> 
> yall asked for it. here is the companion fic to yesterday's stranger sex prompt, [dark handsome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742260)  
> go crazy u kinky people, thank you so much for the support at my first shot at these naughtier themes.
> 
> edit of my edit of my edit (jesus christ): theres been alot of controversy over this story due to a vague sex scene between dany and daario. i have tagged it AND marked the beginning and end of it with an ***asterick*** if you dont want to read it. if thats not enough/you really just cant get over it, please just silently leave this story!

**From: Daario**

**_Brunch @ Bagel-Ogy?_ **

Dany sighed and looked back at her computer. She really didn't have time to spare, but she was out of excuses at this point.

_Sorry, last minute meeting. Sorry, already ate. Sorry, was rushing and forgot to bring my lactaid pills._

She wasn’t lactose intolerant, but. 

**To: Daario**

_**Sure. Where’s this one?** _

Daario was nice. Attractive, too. By now she probably owed him half her rent with how many times he had bought her lunches or taken her out for dinner. Dany was more than appreciative, don’t get her wrong - but she just...couldn't get into it. 

They had slept together twice so far. Once at his house and once at hers. They were both at night. Both after a date, after she let herself get more into the goodnight kiss than usual. 

He was just...vanilla. That was the best way to describe it. And not that she had a problem with that - it just wasn’t her thing. 

Her neck flushed with the reminder of it. That thought always came with the memory of that night at the club, where she thought Daario just needed to, and finally did, open up. Hard denim on her clit, the pleasurable pressure of being pressed to the wall with a dick in her. A dick that was _not_ her semi(?)-boyfriend’s, and still, she let it in anyway. 

_He looked like Daario,_ _but...a better version._

She and that guy had gone back into the crowd like nothing happened. Like her dress wasn’t clinging to her back and thighs in a way that kept it at a _very_ inappropriate level, even for a Singles-Only club night. That night she found his number tucked into the top of her dress. She didn't know when he put it there, but she was _not_ going to use it.

Because Daario was nice. He was also vanilla, but who cares? She could...rough him up a bit. Probably.

They met at a block before the bagel place, Daario linking their arms, and Dany letting him. Everyday was a new place for lunch - with only a few exceptions of repeats. Supposedly, this one was a new pop-up.

The place was roomy inside, reminding her more of a coffeeshop than much else, with comfortable furniture and tables spaciously place. They walked to the counter and looked at the assortment of bagels as the cashier finished a previous costumer’s order. She was still staring at the back rack as he ducked into her view, filling her eyes with _oh my Gods that’s HIM._

He caught her eyes, softer than she remembered, as they drifted to his name tag ( _Jon,_ it read. Yep. that's him.) and back up to his face. She swallowed and diverted her eye contact.

Daario paid no mind, ordering two cups of coffee. It was a a self-serve method, so Jon gave him two cups, Daario leaving them alone to go make the drinks. 

“Uhm - can I, uh, just have…”

“You find my number?”

“- What?”

“I gave you my number, but you never reached out.”

She was struck by the _balls_ on this dude (in a different way than before).

“Yes, I found it. No, I didn’t reach out. Perhaps because I _have someone_ -”

“Ah,” he said nodding slightly. He whipped out a brown paper bag to put some bagels in. hopefully he just went for a plain - that's what Daario liked. “So _that’s_ Daario.”

“Yes, it is,” she hissed. “Not so loud.”

“Oh?” he smirked. “So he doesn't know that you started fucking someone else, only to realize it wasn’t him, and continued anyway?”

She was mad because it was true. “Plain with butter and blueberry with an egg, please.”

He went about his job after that. ***

* * *

She fucked Daario in the car after that. 

They were in a parking garage, near the top, because supposedly he got nervous about the close spaces. 

It was just to spite Jon - she knew it when she grabbed his neck and kissed him hard, pulled his pants down and got him hard by stroking his cock with her hand a few times. There was nothing wrong with spontaneous, semi-public sex. Nothing special about it. She wondered if he knew what she was about to do when she gave him that last sultry glare as she and Daario walked out, running her nails along Daarios back as they turned around in, out of context, could just seem as a calming thing. But for her, between Dany and  _ Jon _ , it was the  _ Ha, see, I’m winning this. _

Except for the fact that she couldn’t come.

She faked it, of course, when Daario groaned into her shoulder and pulled out to finish, not feeling anywhere close to an orgasm. He smiled shyly at her as she fell back into the passenger seat, wiping his come off with the napkin that Jon handed to her. They turned the car on, driving her back to work, kissing goodbye like nothing happened.

* * *

***

Sure, she could deny needing Jon, wanting Jon, even thinking of him, but she _couldn’t_ deny that the bagels were amazing.

Word got around quickly about the new Bagel-Ogy. Some play on the study of things. Their business grew, even enough for special deals on St. Patrick’s Day. Dany’s job company wound up ordering a shit ton of the themed bagels for the small employee-appreciation table.

Thing is, she didn’t know the place delivered their orders. Nor that Jon would be the one to do it. So she didn’t make any deal of hiding for when he came through the elevator with the two bags full of bagels, making eye contact with her, the boss’s secretary. 

Thankfully there wasn’t anyone to hear her groan, seeing they were all in a meeting. She huffed, standing in her chair and circling around her desk. 

“C’mon, you can put them over here.”

She led him to the break room where the table was set up. They already had fruits and small, dry snacks set out, and so she went to declutter the section to make space for him to set the bagels down.

“Um, right there is -” she went to move aside, only for them to fall into that I-go-right-you-go left dance. “Ahem. Right there is good.”

He barely placed the bags down and she was at the break room door, ready for him to walk through and leave. He did - but then paused in the doorway to look at her. 

“Sorry for that day at the shop. You didn’t ask for that.”

Her eyebrows twitched. “What? No, its...its fine.”

Jon shook his head, taking the liberty to lean against the frame.

“Not really. We slept together, you don’t want any strings. I should’ve known that when you didn’t reach out.” 

“I kept it, though. I kept your number.”

This time, it was his turn to give her a questioning look. “Why?”

She huffed a laugh, not able to say this without smiling. In embarrassment or amusement, who knew. “As you said. I found out you weren’t my boyfriend, and I fucked you anyway.” Dany gave him a pointed look. “We didn’t even sleep together. We fucked against a wall. And I still kept your number.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Is...is this the part where I ask why again?”

“I mean, there _is_ a reason. I just - and I _know_ it, but I just...do I want to admit it?”

Jon pushed off the frame, stepping closer to her. Dany tilted her chin up to reach his eyes. 

“I don’t see the shame in doing so.”

She caught her lips start to smile. “Still being with that guy, for one.”

He scoffed. “Barely. Even I can see that. What's he giving you that makes you keep it?”

“Which one? Your number or the relationship?”

“Both.”

“Free sandwiches,” she blurted and then backtracked. “Well, paid sandwiches. That I feel guilty about.”

“I don’t think favor-guilt is a reason for the other one.”

“I had sex with him in the car, after that day at the shop.”

“ _That’s_ what that look was.”

She nodded, biting her lip. “And I didn't come. Again.” 

“Again.” he watched her for a moment. He was trying to see what she was getting at. She didn't even know herself, so she just nodded. Again.

“Again,” Dany breathed. The open door swung a little closer to him from where she grasped it tighter from the side. But, when it settled nearer to him, Dany made no move to step back. 

“And so…” Jon lowered his voice with his head. “You kept my number...just in case.”

“Just in case.”

“In case what?”

“I...I needed it. Another…”

“You needed to be fucked against the wall again? You needed to come right where anyone could see?” 

Her lungs burned with the lack of breath, but at the same time, she was panting. Panting uncontrollably, scanning her eyes over his collarbones as her teeth bit further into her lip.

“Yes,” Dany admitted.

It wasn’t much work to connect their lips - nothing more than both of them gasping into each other, falling back until the door hit the opposite wall.

Dany flipped them off the door. She took advantage of scanning his torso, the soft work polo, as the heavy break room door slammed somewhere off to the side.

They pawed at each other; messing fingers through hair in urge to pull closer, closer, nipping lips as each fought to take control. Jon attempted to push her back, just enough so she could be placed back onto the wall where he promised her, but Dany took the momentum to pull him off of it completely, backing up until her legs hit the break room table. She sat on the edge of it and thanked herself for wearing a skirt today.

“A little different, I think,” she said, breaking the kiss. “I want you to fuck me here, right now. On this table like I’m your only meal for weeks.”

He kissed her again, hard, making Dany roll her hips against the table as they palmed their way down each others bodies. He took one of her tits in his hand and the other disappeared around the back of her so he could grip her ass, pulling her against him, feeling his already hardening cock at her core.

“Right now? For any of your coworkers to see?” they were all in this important meeting, they would never. But she didn’t dissuade from the fantasy.

“ _Especially_ for them to see. Just like anyone could’ve walked - _ah!”_ His hand had snuck under her panties, hitting her clit as he rubbed her growing wetness. “- Fuck.”

“What was that?” his hand left her tit to wrap around the back of her neck, making her fanger angular with his, making her look into his eyes as he gave her two of his fingers, crooking them inside of her almost immediately. “Fuck? Fuck what?”

“ _Me,”_ Dany gasped as his thumb pressed on her clit. “Gods, _me_. Hard enough for anyone to hear it.”

“Yeah? Are you going to moan loud enough when I put my cock in you - you going to make _me_ moan loud enough, for anyone to hear it?”

He started furiously circling her, his fingers massaged her walls just right, _too_ right, making Dany lose any ability other than grip Jon’s shoulder and squeeze her eye shut, the colors in her eyelids letting her focus on the orgasm quickly approaching at an all time high. And right before it did, right as the bud was about to bloom -

Jon ripped his hand away from her, releasing the tension holding her body up straight. Dany rolled her back flat onto the surface of the table behind her, _whimpering_ for what she needed most as she watched him undo his pants to let his cock free.

“I need it,” she whispered, to herself, to him, to the world. “Please. _Please,_ I need it.”

“What was that, baby? You said you need my cock?” His length was now out for her to see, hard and ready underneath his pumping fist, making her squirm.

Dany nodded voraciously, bringing both hands to her breasts to squeeze them and relieve some of her wanted pleasure.

Jon gifted her with one fairing slide in, seating fully, deeper than her delirious mind remembered. His hands came to each of her hips when he immediately started thrusting into her, pinning Dany to the table, its hinges squeaking to pair with both of theirs moans.

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Jon groaned, chin raising to highlight the columns of his neck. Dany crunched up to watch where they were connected. The sight made her cunt clench, herself falling back onto the table with her own curse. He was so close to that spot deep within her, only shy of it due to the impatience of his pumping, the addiction to the way her pussy felt around his dick. “You’re so tight, baby, so _perfect._ ”

“Harder,” she could only say. His eyes flicked down to her. They were so full of arousal it boost her own in itself. 

“What's that, baby? You want it harder?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, watching him lean over her, bracing one hand over her head and the other at the base of her throat. “I want you to go so hard that I can't breathe.”

With a messy, open mouthed, tongue swallowing kiss, Jon obliged, rolling his hips vicariously into her, _finally_ reaching that spot, making her moan as the bud in her core returned. 

“Fuck, you’re already going to make me come,” he groaned. Dany reached up to bite his lip, once again her mind hindering on that feeling she needed. And he was so close to giving it to her.

“Harder,” Dany repeated. He all but pounded into her. The table legs scratched the floor beneath them. “Harder,” she said again, righter before - _“Fuck! Harder!_ ”

She came with a broken breath, Jon following soon after, her pulsing walls coaxing him into it with more power than he could vanquish quietly.

They kissed goodbye with dry, plump mouths, an accompanying ding from Jon’s phone with the elevator doors.

**To: Jon**

**_Hey, stranger._ **

**Author's Note:**

> as i said before, thanks so much for your support so far, guys. all i wanna do is write write write.
> 
> ill be posting my lace prompt soon.
> 
> talk to me @gylbertblithe on tumblr!


End file.
